User talk:WhyAmIReadingThis
(e__e ok) Suggestion "WhyAmIReadingThis closed this thread because: No need for a voting. Treat this as an informative thread" Although it may not be your intention, this is patronizing. This is a result when people fall upon you. Administrators aren't anticipated to know everything. So, we could be of contribution to the community. Maybe some fair modifications to the Vandalism Policy in result? Anyway, my friend nudged me. We need something at the far end of our basement, which is constricted. This is Matt, signing off! CorpsesBulgingOut (talk) 04:17, April 30, 2014 (UTC) :^ was thinking the same thing when I saw the thread closed. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 04:20, April 30, 2014 (UTC) I cant figure out how to post pasta. can u tell me how? Nick, why was I demoted? You and I discussed this, I was not trying to start drama and the people involved can tell you such. Besides, don't you need to make a thread to demote someone? _ChaoZStrider • [[User_talk:ChaoZStrider|'Talk']] 09:00, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :I'd like to know your reasoning as well, Nick. Unless Chaoz did something after I left last night, this is a bit uncalled for. He was actually trying to stave off drama, and a certain other someone kept inciting it. :Mystreve (talk) 11:36, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey, man. There seems to be a mistake about my ban; or some sort of misunderstanding. I said I was 12, and I was basically making up a story. I was having a bit of fun, until I got banned. I looked back, and saw that it was because I said that I was 12. This is a misunderstanding and I ask you to please maybe fix this for me. I apologize in advance. RE:RE: That makes even less sense to why I was demoted. It isn't right that I should be demoted when I have not done anything worthy of demotion. Also, isn't standard procedure for demoting someone to make a thread for it? _ChaoZStrider • [[User_talk:ChaoZStrider|'Talk']] 20:27, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Oi! You there! You should drop by MLP chat some time, Kill and I miss you Q_Q Willow (talk) 15:21, May 7, 2014 (UTC) NICK NICK NICK K SO WHY DID YOU LEAVE I MISS TALKING TO YOU. SECOND LOOK AT THIS SHIT http://prntscr.com/3hr3rs LOOK AT IT. Also, email me, maybe? cronusamporasmajjyks@yahoo.com Love you ⚕Castiel's Nipples⚕ (⚜My Talk⚜) 23:11, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey. Hey Nick. I nominated your Squidward's Suicide article over on Spinpasta, and added the Classics category, since it's kind of like Suggested Reading over there. So yeah. Wanted to tell you that. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 03:51, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I'm TNTtinatheawesome, I was wondering why did you delete my story? TNTtinatheawesome (talk) 17:23, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! I was wondering why it said this page didn't exist when I tried clicking my name. Guess I had to comment or edit something. Sorry for commenting but would it count as that edit spam if I just edit one to fix a few words that were misspelled? Dammit Nick, why did you quit chat/Happy Belated Birthday Present~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yptqfz50JEM&feature=youtu.be There's the present. I figured your birthday was around this time of year. Enjoy~ [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~]] 08:25, May 11, 2014 (UTC) ._. I heard you quit....sorry to see you go, mate ._. Zyrannee (talk) 11:24, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, for being on the ball about User:600654 altering my message. I have my preferences set so changes don't fill up my mail. I had a quick question about vandalism. It doubles with each consecutive vandalism right? Or has the initial punishment been moved up to a two week initial ban? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:10, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Weird Category The Weird category isn't admin only anymore. Just wanted to give you the heads-up :) Mystreve (talk) 19:05, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Nicky! Have you left chat? :O 'BeccaLovegood (talk) 11:22, May 13, 2014 (UTC)''' Heya Reading! Is there any chance you could get on MLP this weekend or any time this week? There's something I could do with your help with, and I have to have it perfect before the 19th D: Willow (talk) 16:12, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Skype I just wanted to ask whether there is something wrong with your skype. Seeing as I won't be seeing you in chat anymore, I just wanted to keep in contact. Zyrannee (talk) 21:35, May 13, 2014 (UTC) RE Wow that was weird, I was just thinking about when you'd reply, and then 'New messages' popped up on that second. Freaky. Anyway, yeah that could be an option. Do you go on any other wiki chats regularly? Zyrannee (talk) 22:12, May 13, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE: Basically, on the 19th I have a Spanish speaking assessment, and I was planning on recording myself saying my answers and asking you to listen through it and see if I'm pronouncing stuff right. Willow (talk) 14:58, May 14, 2014 (UTC) RE Oh right.....well damn :llllllllll Zyrannee (talk) 19:45, May 14, 2014 (UTC)